


Hard Candy Christmas

by Merman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Robb is dealing with loss, Theon gives uplifting pep talks, txw2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merman/pseuds/Merman
Summary: Day 1 - Christmas SpiritTheon accompanies Robb when he seeks guidance for the upcoming holidays, sometimes even Greyjoys can remind you what Christmas is all about.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Hard Candy Christmas

Theon always secretly loved Christmas, the dazzling lights, the annoyingly catchy music, a frost nipped nose, the gaudy array of red, green, and gold everything. They were all things that he would normally despise, but ever since he was a child Christmas meant he got to spend even more time with Robb and his family. His own family didn't exactly embrace the holidays between his deceased brothers, and mentally absent mother, and Asha was far too busy off doing her own thing to really care for the occasion. So year after year he left the Greyjoy house to join in on the holiday festivities at the Stark household where he actually was his most happy away from his father.

Robb was always so cheerful around Christmas, not that he wasn't cheerful year round, but seeing him with a reddened face from the cold, blue eyes catching the glimmer of the twinkling lights, red curls safely tucked beneath a knit cap sent butterflies fluttering about his stomach. Boy did he love Robb around Christmas time, and his best friend never failed to make the holiday special for him, taking care each time the holiday arrived to pick out the perfect gift for him. A simple book on sea creatures when they were seven, his favorite band t-shirt in eighth grade, tickets to said band and a kiss when they were seniors. Each year he fell more and more in love with the redheaded boy from down the street.

Now that they were adults and out of college for a few years, he always figured Christmas would be even more special. A pair of lovers who could return to Robb's childhood home, warmly lit by the hearth and everything would be as it always was around this time of year.

Except this year was different.

Robb losing his parents was rough, how terrible it was that a family could lose not one, but two loved ones in a blink of an eye from one wrong turn inside a car. Ned and Catelyn Stark were gone, and Robb was feeling the blunt of their loss now that the holidays were here. It was always the Stark parents who planned the festivities, they stopped Arya and Sansa from going at one another's throats. They kept a smile on Bran's face when he got extra down about his legs, even Catelyn was a little kinder to Jon during these times.

Now Robb had to move back home and watch over his two youngest brothers as they finished high school, and even with a generous and healthy inheritance and more money he could count from life insurance his boyfriend was struggling. Sure he could make sure his brothers got off to school, feed them like he did when he babysat when they were younger, go to work and come home and press a kiss to Theon's lips. But now that the holidays were here, how was he supposed to replicate the same feeling they all felt when the tree was put up?

Theon rubs his hands together while sitting back against the not at all comfortable pew they were seated in. Catelyn's catholic church was decked out in lights and candles, and there seemed to be a lovelorn looking Virgin Mary every few feet. Robb had taken more after Ned in the respect that he wasn't very religious, but he understood why they decided to come here tonight. Guidance? Inspiration? Strength? His boyfriend was looking for anything really to help him traverse through the month where he would miss his parents most.

He was thankful that the clergy were minding their own business, probably busy with their own holiday preparations, and surprisingly he was happy that not many others were seeking whatever it was people sought within holy buildings, the pews were empty save for the two of them.

His gaze takes in the colors of the stained glass while Robb kept his head bowed next to him, the copper of his hair catching the candlelight in a dance of scarlet reds. Theon's heart ached for him, how did his beautifully perfect and kindhearted boyfriend deserve to feel so much pain?

“I'm not going to force you to talk about it.” He begins, rubbing still cold hands down the denim of his jeans. “But... I'm here if you need me to listen. I'm always here for you... you know that right?” He has to be careful, don't do that thing he did sometimes where he made everything about himself.

Luckily enough Robb's lips almost curl, sad eyes turning to stare at him. How could Theon know that the perfect Robb Stark was just needing some strength to bring his family together for the holidays? To give them a Christmas that wasn't dull or sad without Catelyn and Ned's magic touch?

“Of course I know that, babe.” Robb's tone comes out soft, an octave that makes Theon's heart jump in his chest. “I just... I don't know, mom always loved coming here. I sorta regret not coming more often even if I don't really... believe. I thought that maybe sitting in here I could feel her presence... her spirit, gather some strength that she found here.” He pauses, and Theon doesn't move to interrupt, instead their hands interlace between them, a cold thumb rubbing over warm knuckles. “I'm twenty-six and I own a house, my childhood house. I'm guardian to two of my brothers and I'm in charge of putting on Christmas for the first time. Jon, Sansa, and Arya will be arriving this weekend and I have clue what I'm supposed to do...”

Gifts were easy, Theon had gone with Robb to pick them out, and he had held him when Robb broke down when he realized he was now two presents short on his list. What Robb was really talking about was the ambiance, the feel of the holiday that made them all so happy. The same feeling Theon got when he came over during the years past and was made to feel part of their family, long before their best friendship morphed into that of romantic love.

“Your brothers and sisters won't hold it against you if it isn't the same as before, because if I'm being honest it won't ever be the same and you have to accept that.” Theon responds, leaning in closer to Robb's side, the warmth of his boyfriend drawing him in as it always did. His own personal heater. “...But that doesn't mean it won't be nice, it'll be sad at times when you remember what you lost, but you all have one another. You can create new traditions while twisting some of the old ones in your own special Robb way.” Affection blooms in Theon's tone whilst he leans in to nuzzle Robb's face, nose gently scraping down a stubbly cheek.

This was so unlike himself, leave it to the holiday spirit or maybe it was Catelyn's spirit to make him all mushy, but his boyfriend needed comfort and a pep talk, and in his best moments, Theon Greyjoy, a boy who didn't have Christmas with his own family, was far from the Grinch most would assume he'd be. Robb and the Starks made him a Christmas fanatic, and he could give uplifting speeches just as well as his overly positive boyfriend did. He was straight out of a cheesy Lifetime film really.

“You can do this. We'll order food if we have to, everyone in your family loves Chinese. We'll play dumb board games like we used to do and Sansa will always win, and we'll exchange gifts that look a terrible mess unorganized beneath our way too large Christmas tree.” A pause, a devilish smirk slipping onto his features, completely forgetting that they were in a house of worship. “And we'll make out underneath the mistletoe just to annoy Jon.”

That got a laugh out of Robb, tears that had slipped down his cheeks during his boyfriend's little speech being gently wiped away by Theon's careful hand. With a hum the two come together in a quick yet deep kiss, Robb's strong arms wrapping tightly around his best friend. Yes, this is exactly what Robb needed to hear, a speech that was uplifting, but sprinkled with a good amount of Greyjoy humor. “Come on, handsome. Let's go get some dinner for us and your brothers.”

Turns out Theon was correct with his statement, Christmas would never be the same without Ned and Catelyn, but somehow the two of them managed to pull it off and it became something more. A time for the Stark siblings and their partners to come together and be a family like they did when they were all children. It all started with that first one after that trip to Catelyn's church, and Theon would always hold that Christmas dear to his heart, for that was the Christmas he opened up a little velvet box and engagement rings were happily slipped onto a pair of entwined fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many days I'm going to participate, probably at the most three, but I hope all enjoyed this one!!


End file.
